Dans le champs, des iris fleurissaient
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: OS// Les sentiment de Ciryon, troisième fils d'Isildur que celui-ci envoya à la mort.


Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que lui emprunter, mais pas sûr que je le lui rende... Nan je plaisantes ^^

Et non je ne suis pas morte!! Je revis dans la section de SDA!! Je pense que je vais refaire une nouvelle fic encore dessus, en attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et pleurerez autant que j'ai, pleuré... Et c'est pas des blagues.

_

* * *

  
_

_Journal de Ciryon, troisième fils d'Isildur, héritier royal du Gondor. _

_Année 3043 du Second Âge- vingtième jour de mai_

_La guerre a commencé depuis déjà bien longtemps mais je sent déjà qu'elle s'amplifie à l'infini sur les terres connues. N'étant pas le premier fils du roi, donc pas l'héritier, ni un combattant hors-pair, je ne peux que me concentrer sur ce journal où tout ce que je pense et imagine peut rester à une postérité future. Mais quelle postérité ? Je ne crois que peu en l'avenir, quel est-il pour moi ? Me trouver une femme et finir ma vie dans la quiétude d'une incomplétude troublante qui me suivra jusque dans ma tombe ? _

Avançant sur le chemin de terre balayé par un vent glacé, paré d'une armure étincelante digne de plus haut que moi, je repense à ce que j'ai écrit des années auparavant, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune garçon encore plein de rancœur envers ma famille entière. Et quelle famille! Je suis le fils d'Isildur, roi du Gondor lui même fils d'Elendil, Numémoréen de sang, destiné à être un grand homme. Seulement le sang qui coule en mes veines est si pauvre que je ne puis jamais accéder à un rang plus haut que celui que je suis. Le troisième prince… Aratan me précède, ainsi qu'Elendur encore devant. C'est lui qui héritera du trône, et comme dans la généalogie, sur ce chemin je les suis. Bêtement, les suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, bête, insignifiant.

Année 3043 du Second Âge - premier jour de septembre

_Ca y est, les Elfes se sont alliés aux puissances humaines. Dès à présent, le Haut-Roi des Ñoldor, Gil-Galad, est avec nous. Cet Elfe est sage, puissant, en somme tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir, seulement il est un Elfe, et moi un homme, et quel homme. _

_La vie ne m'a pas donné grand-chose, je n'ai jamais été aussi fort que mes frères, ni aussi beau qu'Aratan sans être aussi laid qu'un orc tout de même, ni aussi fort qu'Elendur. Mais, vous vous dites -mais pas aussi faible que… ? Non, vous avez tort, je suis faible, bien faible. Jamais je ne suis convié aux réunions concernant les avancées de la guerre, jamais les généraux me regardent, jamais même mon père n'a baissé les yeux sur moi. Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Rien pourtant! Je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, peut-être est-ce là ma faiblesse, je suis inutile ? Mais personne ne m'a jamais rien demandé pourtant! _

L'air glacé passe entre les plaques de métal de mon armure et va geler ma peau pâle comme un ciel d'hiver, morne et froid, sans vie on pourrait croire. Je n'ai pas été gâté par la vie il faut croire comme je me le répète souvent. C'est peut-être ma crainte naturelle mais, depuis que la guerre est finie, c'est comme si elle régnait encore dans mon cœur, la guerre, la crainte de la mort et du sang. Je suis un couard! Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça !? Pour être ici, suivant comme un chien toute cette noblesse, ce même sang que le mien qui avance fièrement devant moi ? Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais leur dire, tellement de choses…

Il me tarde d'être arrivé à Fondcombe, Imladris comme les Elfes l'appellent. Il paraît que ce nom indique clairement l'endroit où elle se situe, « une profonde vallée encaissée ». Cette paix, cette tranquillité qui y règne, il me tarde d'y être, et échapper à toute cette oppression!

On m'a dit que le Haut-Roi Gil-Galad était tombé sur le champ de bataille, lieutenant et ami, Elrond, était devenu chef des Elfes, en tous cas, le titre de Haut-Roi, lui, n'aura pas survécu, enfin, tout cela est dur à comprendre pour moi. Même si j'admire Elrond, je ne comprend que peu de choses malheureusement! Les Rois, les Intendants et autres conseillers me suffisent! Je ne peut que ressentir de l'admiration pour les Rois du passé, mais pas uniquement ceux des hommes, car tout roi se doit d'être noble, plus encore ceux qui ont péri dans la bataille aux côtés de leurs soldats pour défendre une juste cause.

Année 3431 du Seconde Âge - onzième jour d'avril

_Les défenses de Sauron sont dès à présent repoussée bien loin d'Imladris. Cette cité est hors de danger désormais, mais rien ne pourra empêcher les Elfes d'en partir vers les Havres Gris, où la paix éternelle qui leur est due leur sera donnée. Cela me rend triste, non pas que je veuille leur mort mais, qu'ils nous laissent. Pour moi, vivre tranquille signifie l'ennui, comme la vie que j'ai actuellement. Et s eux la vivent pour l'éternité… Mais on m'a dit que le Elfes aimaient la paix, pas comme les hommes qui, eux, désirent des batailles où leur courage est mis à rude épreuve. Je pense qu'il faudra encore du temps pour que Sauron tombe et que la Terre du Milieu redevienne un endroit de paix. Mais je voudrais tellement le voir! Une paix durable! Où chaque homme vivrait heureux, peu importe de quel peuple il serait! Gondorien, Rohirrim, même les Hobbits, les Elfes, le nains, et quitte à ce que toute peuplade vive libre, qu'ils le soient!_

Jamais cette paix ne fut aussi éloignée de là où je suis que maintenant. Tout me terrifie, je veux arriver. Et vite, revoir l'air rassurant du visage d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe, je préfèrerais que ce soit lu mon père plutôt que celui que j'ai. Je sait qu'il ne faut jamais dire ça, je suis un fils de roi, mais le troisième…

Année 3434 du Second Âge - vingt-quatrième jour d'août

_Comme le jour présent, j'ai le même âge, mon vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Je commence à vieillir mais bon, il faudra s'y faire! On ne reste pas jeune éternellement, même Elendur, qui à maintenant 27 ans, commence à devenir grincheux! Mais, pour mon père, le futur roi plutôt, il reste jeune et fort, un père en somme. Même en nous mettant à trois nous ne réussiront jamais à le battre! Mais ces guerres l'affaiblissent, j'en suis conscient, même lorsque mes frères partent à la bataille et que je reste à Minas Tirith, -il en faut toujours un pour surveiller les arrières, non ? Me voila capitaine du Gondor à ce propos. Je m'inquiète pour eux, autant qu'un frère peut s'inquiéter pour ses aînés._

_Sauron a essuyé une cuisante défaite à Dagorlad, le roi des Elfes de Lothlorien Malgalad-Amdír est tombé au combat. Les pertes ont étés lourdes, et pour rien au monde je n'irait à l'endroit de la bataille que l'on nomme désormais le marais des morts. _

Peu après, j'ai rejoint mes deux frères, mon père et mon grand-père -le Roi du Gondor Elendil Voronda- devant Barad-Dûr, la tour noire où Sauron, ce perfide sorcier sans courage, c'est retranché. La bataille fut sanglante, mais, inutile de dire que nous avons gagné car, désormais, d'un bout à l'autre des contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu, cela doit ce savoir. Mon grand-père est tombé, et son fils -mon père, Isildur- est devenu Roi à sa place. Il me fait peur depuis ce temps là. Cet air fier, ce regard plein d'assurance, il n'est plus le père que j'ai connu, fier mais restant amical, courageux, aimant… Je me demande si ce n'est pas par pur forme qu'il va voir son dernier fils -encore un qui ne verra jamais le trône!- et sa femme, et accessoirement converser avec le chef des Elfes de Fondcombe, Elrond, qui l'est devenu après la mort du Haut-Roi Gil-Galad qui est mort lors de la dernière bataille, celle de Barad-Dûr où Sauron fut battu pour de bon.

Depuis que mon père à cet anneau, il est étrange, tout le monde le pense bien, moi je ne fait pas exception, je n'ai jamais fait exception de toutes façons.

Année 1 du Tiers Âge, premier jour de février

J'ai manqué de marquer « Second-Âge »! C'est un grand changement pour tout le monde Sauron est vaincu, mon père Roi du Gondor, moi capitaine, tout comme mes frères. La seule différence est que je ne suis pas si combattant qu'eux mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde! Et nous ne nous sommes jamais si bien entraidés entre frères! C'est surtout à cause de père, il est étrange ces derniers temps, obsédé par sa babiole qu'il a récupérée sur le champ de bataille, je l'ai vu qui écrivait un journal lui aussi. J'ai eu le temps de lire des bribes de ce qu'il avait écrit « il est venu à moi, l'anneau unique, obtenu dans la souffrance, ce sera un bien précieux que tous les Rois des notre maison porteront ». Il me fait peur comme si cette chose maléfique pouvait être un legs de bon augure!

Dans quelques temps, nous partiront pour Fondcombe, il y a tellement de choses à faire! C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais eu autant de responsabilités! Mais les peuples se fragmentent, ils craignent les pouvoirs du Gondor et de l'Arnor, dont les pouvoirs ont étés séparés et qui ne cessent de grandir, il est comme un enfant qui a trop de puissance et qui va tomber, sauf que cela ne risque pas d'arriver, quoique, mon père est si sûr de lui…

« Des orcs! » le cri à retenti alors que nous venions d'entrer dans les Champs aux Iris. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je regarde partout à le fois, des grognements se font entendre, les hommes dégainent leurs épées, je fais de même, j'ai peur. J'ai froid aussi, je tremble, des mots sans sens sortent de ma bouche. Je suis pétrifié, ma monture s'emballe, je tente tant bien que mal de la contrôler.

Vais-je mourir ? Par pitié, tout mais pas ça!

Jamais une vie calme et sans aventures ne m'avait paru aussi enviable, je suis comme les Elfes, je ne désire pas des batailles sanglantes moi! Je ne veut pas me battre!

« Aratan! Restes avec Ciryon le temps que je règles le compte de ces horreurs! » lance Elendur.

Il a tellement de courage, que je l'admire! Il brandit son épée, sans casque, ses longs cheveux qui lui tombent sur les épaules, il a tout d'un roi… Mais vite il va se rendre compte que la situation est désespérée, notre convoi n'attendra jamais sa destination. Transpercé de nombreux traits, mon frère, l'héritier, s'écroule.

Il s'écroule en ayant protégé notre père, le roi, qui tentait de… Fuir! Même moi je ne fuis pas! Pourquoi lui!? Hein !? Ce lâche! Je le hais aujourd'hui plus que jamais!

Les larmes brûlent mes yeux, il ne fait pas que j'abandonne! Aratan compte désormais sur moi, il faut qu'il aille sur le trône de l'Arnor! Il fera un bon roi, pour Elendur, pour notre patrie à tous!

Et c'est à son tour de tomber…

Je n'y crois pas, c'est un cauchemar! Je hurle, de terreur, de rage, je me lance contre les orcs, je veux voir le visage souriant de mon frère, ses yeux d'un bleu fantomatique, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire si doux… Je les aimais! C'était mes frères! Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire! Je le regrette, au nom du Ciel, que quelqu'un vienne nous aider! Elrond, quelqu'un…

Une douleur me transperce la poitrine, un goût de métal monte à mes lèvres. Les larmes coulent de mon visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait finir comme ça !?

Des sanglot s'échappent de mes lèvres, je murmure les noms de mes frères. Elendur, aux longs cheveux de jais, et Aratan, aux yeux de glace. Je veux les revoir, rejouer avec eux dans la cour, revoir les remparts de la Cité Blanche, revoir Valandil, mon petit frère, courir dans les jardins, revoir ma mère, son doux sourire, ses robes blanches… Mais je ne voit plus que du rouge, je m'écroule, je pleure, je veux vivre, rien que pour me remémorer ces précieux instants, le plus longtemps possible. Mes yeux se voilent, ce ne sont pas les larmes, ce ne sont _plus_ les larmes…

Je revoit les visages bienveillants de mes frères, de mon grand père, d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe qui j'aurais aimé revoir une dernière fois, de ma mère, de tous ceux que j'ai connus. Je veux rejoindre ma famille… Pour l'éternité, les autres me rejoindront tôt où tard, mais une existence tranquille, je l'aurait tant voulue…

Et mon père, ce lâche! Il c'est servi de ses fils! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Il ne nous voulait que du bien, c'était notre père, juste notre père, pas un Roi quelconque, notre père…

* * *

Ciryon, troisième fils d'Isildur, Roi de l'Arnor, décéda lors de ce que l'on appela dès lors le Désastre des Champs d'Iris, qui sonna le glas les rois du Gondor et de l'Arnor. L'histoire retint de lui qu'il était loin d'un combattant, et que son sens de la parole aurait fait de lui un Roi paisible, ses nombreux journaux ont apporté énormément de précisions sur la première Guerre de n'Anneau qui se passa au Second Âge.

Nul ne sait ce qui advenut des corps, Sauron, pendant longtemps les fit rechercher, et on raconte que Saroumane, au cours d'une recherche, aurait trouvé celui d'Isildur et brûlé dans sa tour d'Orthanc. Quand aux trois frères, Elendur, Arantan et Ciryon, l'histoire ne fait plus mention d'eux ; le seigneur du Gondor, frère d'Isildur, Anarion, hérita de l'Arnor mais disparut, laissant sa charge aux Intendants de la maison de Hurin d'Emyn Arnen, qui pendant un âge entier garda le trône du Gondor et de l'Arnor en attendant le Retour du Roi en nourrissant un espoir fou.

* * *

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire-

Tsukiyo2894


End file.
